


喜剧遗产

by BuchdesEndes



Category: The Sea-Gull(OKT version)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuchdesEndes/pseuds/BuchdesEndes
Summary: 他同特里果林隔着一个握着一把枪的手臂的距离，其他人则稍远一些；当他小臂折起，枪口对准太阳穴，这便是他同自己的距离。妮娜一度能够拥有他的怀抱，但如今她已彻彻底底远走高飞。





	喜剧遗产

“你知道这个故事吗？”特里果林问他，深色的卷发绕在耳后，眼镜上有指纹的污迹。“一片湖边，从幼小就住着一个小女孩子；她像海鸥那样爱这一片湖水，也象海鸥那样的幸福和自由。但是，偶然来了一个人，看见了她，因为没有事情可做，就把她，像只海鸥一样，给毁灭了。”科斯佳看不清他的神色，因为对方低着头在那本黑色封皮的笔记本上写写画画。当然，他也不想看清。他们之间的来往犹如湍急河水的暗流，所有的话语和动作都偏离了原本的意义。但——海鸥？科斯佳记得海鸥。他曾开枪亲手射杀了一只，并献给了妮娜。那时他们在争吵，从禽鸟身上涌出来的暗红血液在她的指缝中流出，就像是妮娜用力握住、挤压他的心脏流出来那样，漫过草根渗进泥土里。特里果林又是如何知晓海鸥的存在的？也许是他在湖边散步时瞧见了那只可怜鸟儿的尸体，也许是从索林那儿听回来的，又或许——妮娜？想到这里，科斯佳的心又向下坠去，愤怒再次顺着血管密密麻麻攀缘至全身。他攥紧了拳头，脑袋里的嗡鸣声嚎叫着，但他不能扑上去揍翻对方。他答应了母亲。  
特里果林总是能成为惹恼他的人，这令科斯佳异常生气。此前虽然他对母亲的男友们皆抱有微词，但那些男人中的任何一个都未能像特里果林这样让他歇斯底里。大作家、莫斯科的宠儿、著名女演员尼古拉耶夫娜的男友、妮娜崇拜的对象，以上任何一个头衔都能成为科斯佳记恨特里果林的理由。“特里果林·阿列克塞耶维奇”，他将这些音节一个个掰开，让其在紧闭的嘴巴里翻滚，用牙齿碾碎再吞进肚里。科斯佳曾与特里果林陷入争吵，也曾大嚷着提出决斗，更多的时候则是有意的规避。特里果林每次不是瑟缩着向后躲进女友的阴影里，就是假装平和竭力转移话题方向。就像现在一样:特里果林没有听见回答，抬头瞧见他眼睛里熊熊烈火后，马上将目光偏移到了窗外花园里的那棵榆树上。一个懦夫！科斯佳对此极为不屑，但又感到嫉妒:这样的一个人，却仍有这么多的女人喜欢他。当然，他绝不会承认这份嫉妒。特里果林这样老派的作者会被时间抛在身后，未来将会是新派作者的天下，是属于他的、属于他科斯佳·特里波列夫的。特里果林的墓碑上将会永远刻着那些评论家的转折句:“可惜不如托尔斯泰的好。”  
他将母亲送至车站——那虚伪的爱慕名利的女人握住他的手，泪水涟涟：“噢我亲爱的、可怜的科斯佳……”特里果林站在母亲背后，恰到好处地用笔记本来掩盖了他的神色漠然。科斯佳想起指节同对方面部接触的感觉：几天前他一拳打在了特里果林的颧骨上，说要同他进行决斗。特里果林当然没有答应。他怎么可能会答应？科斯佳想，特里果林就是一个彻头彻尾的懦夫，只会在女人间低声下气地周旋，毫无自主意志可言。若是他手里能有一把枪，他会对着特里果林毫不犹豫地开枪，将那人杀死就能缓解心中的焦躁和愤怒。但当科斯佳坐在后院的小戏台时，想着妮娜在台上表演时大声喊出的那些句子，那些从自己心中流淌出来的句子时，他竟然真的很想仔细听一听特里果林的评价。毕竟特里果林是这穷乡僻野里唯一可能明白他的人。  
听一听，这多么可怕啊——世间唯一可能了解自己的，竟是自己最恨的人。科斯佳的脑袋靠着支撑舞台顶棚的柱子，前几日为表演需要而放出的硫磺味还滞留在这里，既刺鼻又呛人。“火！恶魔！”那时妮娜这样夸张地喊着，闪烁不定的灯光一下下掠过她的脸，像是真正的地狱厉鬼一般从喷涌的岩浆中降于人世。她是路西法的使者、萨麦尔的仆从、莉莉丝的子嗣，将邪恶之物送至蜜土之上。她什么都不懂！但科斯佳依然爱她，因为他相信妮娜能懂他心中的呼喊，现在不重要——未来，未来才是重要的。在未来的时候她能明白就行。她的双唇藏着琼浆玉露，丰满的躯体蕴含着无上力量，她是懵懵懂懂的缪斯，尚不知晓为何自己为何能给人间带来美与乐。他们之间的道别同前几次也分不出什么区别，反正最后都是以妮娜的泪水和离开作为结尾。就像……什么呢？海鸥？飞向大海一去不返？不不不，她会回来的，她是无法成功的，科斯佳想。他未曾觉得自己思想阴暗，他只讲事实：别人可不懂得妮娜的美，因此她一定会回到这巢穴里的。

如此这般，若干年后科斯佳依然待在这个小乡村。母亲来过了，廉价的香水味和扎人的皮草同从前一样；特里果林来过了，懦弱胆怯还有那神神鬼鬼的欲言又止和以前也一样；妮娜也来过了，她仍然用毕生的爱情和倾慕追随着特里果林，但此次她不再喜爱科斯佳了。这是玻璃上最先裂开的一道纹路，指尖点在上面施力，很容易就能打破这面玻璃。只是科斯佳想不明白，为什么他仍然比不上特里果林？在思考这个问题的时候，他甚至没有留意到自己已经接受了在这些年岁里他从未超越特里果林这个事实。科斯佳走不出来，他被困在了这片狭小的乡村里。他平庸，毫无才华。特里果林正像他的反面，两人如同光影一般抗争但究其本质竟是如此相似。  
科斯佳逃回了房间里。客厅中热闹依旧，他闭上眼，勾勒出那一幅画面。他从来都很擅长这个，可是却无法精确表达出来。科斯佳累了，所以他放弃了。他的人生恍若一段登载在报刊上也不会被人们阅读的笑话，短小又乏味，想弄出些名堂来又很显然会一事无成。他闭上眼，真真正正地闭上眼，脑袋中空无一物。冰冷的枪管被科斯佳含住，几乎使他干呕出来，但扣下扳机的手指是坚决且强硬的。在失去意识前他闻到了带着咸味的水汽的味道，犹如后院湖边带来的风，去掀起了帷幕又重重抛下。  
医生将脑袋探进来瞧了一眼，然后对着客厅中迷乱的人们以他那一贯诙谐的声音宣布道:“只是煤气瓶爆炸了。”


End file.
